


I Will Never Leave You

by annachibi



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annachibi/pseuds/annachibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mary’s death, Abe isolates himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Never Leave You

Visiting the Lincoln Tomb was supposed to give some sort of closure and solace about Mary’s death, but it seemed to have done quite the opposite. If anything, Abe was more upset now than he had been. He would not hunt. He would not go out. He would not even speak. He only sat in the little shack they’d found for shelter and read his Bible. He grew more and more pale every day until finally Henry thought he was in real danger if he did not feed.

"You must eat, Abraham. Immortality can only do so much if you don’t sustain yourself." He had said as much before, but there was a new urgency to his tone.

Abe did nothing, his eyes continuing to pore over the pages laid out in front of him.

Henry growled. He was a patient man, but when his friend’s well-being was at stake, that patience quickly waned. “What do you expect to find in there?”

"Answers!" replied Abe sharply, fist banging on the table.

Henry looked confused. “What?”

"There must be some reason for all this, Henry. I can’t believe the world would be this cruel."

Henry sighed and placed a hand upon Abe’s shoulder. “Abraham…”

Abe shrugged the hand away, closing the book and standing up to face him for the first time in days. “Don’t you use that patronizing tone with me. I’m not some child to be coddled!”

The shorter man tried to keep the smirk from his face. No matter what Abe said, no matter how old he was now, he still reminded Henry of the young man he’d found so many years ago. There was still that same spark in him that made him so interesting. Too interesting to die.

The taller man bristled visibly, his keen eyes catching sight of the smirk despite Henry’s effort to conceal it. He suddenly turned tail and ran out into the forest, a blur of preternatural speed. Henry watched, a little surprised but not very. He had been upset before, but he had never run off like that.

After a little while, Henry followed his trail into the forest, finding the younger man sitting in a clearing, hugging his knees to his chest. Henry approached with silent footsteps. However, his footfalls were not quiet enough for Abe’s trained ears.

"Go away!" he shouted.

"No, I will not go away," said Henry, coming to wrap his arms around Abe from behind, though the taller man’s body stiffened under his touch. "I am never going away, Abraham. That’s what you’re afraid of, isn’t it? I will never leave you. Mortality cannot rip me away from you. I brought you back to stay with me."

Slowly, gradually, Abe relaxed into Henry’s arms, leaning against him, and sighed. “Thank you, Henry. I needed to hear that. Thank you.”


End file.
